Birth
by BlackBlossom101
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha comes back to Konoha with his team. An extra person has been added to the team. Who is she?


**Ok, this is just a one-shot. It isn't really SasuSaku fanfiction. It just kind of popped in my head one night when I was trying to sleep. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

The gates of Konoha were in view of the group that was heading in that direction. Sasuke Uchiha and his teammates plus one extra person were trying to hurry to get there. Once they were in view of the guards they had stopped. Anbu Black Ops were there surrounding them. Sasuke looked at them then looked at the extra person that was with them. She was having pains and needed to get to a doctor right away.

"Sasuke Uchiha and co. you are all being arrested and going straight to the Hokage and deal with the consequences she will be giving you" said one of the Anbu.

"Look we can't deal with you right now, my wife is pregnant and ready to give birth, I need to get her to the hospital before she gives birth" Sasuke said.

"Ah, Sasuke, it hurts!"

"Hang on Laylaa, we will get you to a doctor real soon so please just hang on a little longer" Sasuke said to his wife. He looked at her and was getting worried. She was in so much pain from the contractions and they weren't sure if she'd be alright.

"What's all this commotion? I can hear you from the tower" Tsunade finally came to see what was going on.

"Sasuke Uchiha what is the meaning of this. Why are you coming here to the village you decided to abandon?"

"Listen you old hag, this girl here is in a lot of pain right now, so I suggest you stop harassing us and get to work on her" Karin shouted.

"And why should I listen to the likes of you?" Tsunade was getting very upset at this point.

"Please Lady Tsunade. My wife is about to give birth and I need to get her to the hospital now!" Sasuke explained.

Tsunade went to look at Laylaa. Laylaa was breathing heavily due to the contractions coming faster than they had a while ago. Tsunade was starting to feel a little sympathy for the young girl in labour.

"Alright she comes with me, the rest of you go with the Anbu" Tsunade said

"Please, with all respect Lady Hokage, I want Sasuke with me while I give birth. I can't do this without my husband by my side. And I want him to be there for the birth of his first child. So please let him come with me" Laylaa spoke.

Tsunade thought for a few seconds. She really didn't feel like arguing with someone about to go through more pain in a few moments, so she decided to let Sasuke carry his wife to the hospital. There Tsunade had told Sasuke that she and one of her medics were going to deliver his child so that way there if there was any complications, there would be two people there to help out. Sasuke agreed, he didn't care as long as his wife and child were going to be okay. When they got there Tsunade got a wheelchair and Sasuke put Laylaa on it. They got to the labour and delivery department and started getting the monitors hooked up. Laylaa had asked of she could get the epidural to at least lighten the pain. Tsunade had agreed that she was about the right diameter for the epidural so she got the supplies ready for it. Sasuke helped her sit up and kept a hold of her arms.

"Laylaa, everything will be okay. I'm staying right here with you and not going anywhere. I'm here for you" Sasuke was doing his best to make Laylaa comfortable.

"Thank you Sasuke, I couldn't do this without you. I love you so much" Laylaa said with tears in her eyes

"I love you too Laylaa, soon we'll have our family and nothing will be more perfect than that."

Tsunade said that she could lie down on her back very carefully. Sasuke put her down gently and asked her if she was comfortable. She nodded as she said that the epidural was working and she wasn't feeling as much anymore. Tsunade had left to get the other medic.

Sakura was running to the hospital as she got the call from Tsunade. A girl from another village was in labour and Tsunade wanted another medic in the room encase something went wrong. As Sakura got to the hospital room, she saw Tsunade standing outside the room. As soon as Tsunade saw her, she was wondering how the news of Sasuke here and with his wife waiting to have their first child would be. Sakura stopped in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here let's go see the patient" Sakura said.

"Sakura, before you go in there, you need to know something" Tsunade looked at Sakura with a serious face.

"What is it?"

"The patient is the wife of Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura looked at her with a shocked face. Sasuke Uchiha had left the village 5 years ago. He had killed Orochimaru and went after Itachi with a new team. She didn't however hear of the Uchiha getting married and having a child. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. She wanted to cry at that point, but she knew that it would show weakness. Not only that, she didn't want the Uchiha to know that she still had feelings for him. Especially now that he had a wife and child. She looked at Tsunade and had a look of determination now. She was going to let the Uchiha clan be reborn.

"Let's do this my 'Lady"

"Alright Sakura let's go"

Tsunade walked in the room and Sakura followed. Sasuke looked at them, and looked at Sakura hard.

"Don't worry she is the other medic that will be here encase something goes wrong" Tsunade had clarified.

Sasuke and Laylaa nodded. Tsunade had decided that she was going to see how many centimetres Laylaa had dilated.

"Okay, you're about 8 centimetres now, not much longer and we'll have you push, alright?" Tsunade informed the two Uchiha's

"Thank you" They said.

Sasuke looked back at Laylaa. He was glad that he had her as a wife. She was caring and loving and treated him like she would treat anyone. He remembered when he first met her. Believe it or not, Laylaa had visited Konoha a few times when she was young. Sasuke had met her when she was 4 and he was 5. Their parents had a get together at the Uchiha compound. She was a shy little girl so she kept to herself. Sasuke and Itachi had wondered of all girls were like this back in her village. Sasuke decided that he was going to try and talk to her. When he had got in range of her view, she was scared. She didn't get to talk to a lot of people so she never had any real friends.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's your name?"

"I-I-I'm Laylaa James" the very shy girl answered.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're shy" Sasuke said, blushing

"You really think so?" Laylaa asked.

"Yea"

Sasuke chuckled to himself at that memory. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time he saw her. And of course he was right. Here she was, Laylaa Uchiha. Tsunade checked on her again and told her that I was time for her to push. Sasuke held her hand and looked at her lovingly. She looked back at him and had a face of gratitude and love in her eyes. Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed that when she was growing up with him, he never looked at anyone like that. She finally understood. Sasuke loved this woman that was giving him what he wanted the most, a family. Laylaa wasn't a Kunoichi like Sakura, but Sakura sensed some chakra within her. Laylaa had probably used a lot of it trying to get here fast, she concluded. Tsunade's voice had pulled her out of her thoughts

"Push"

Laylaa pushed as hard as she could. Sasuke right beside her, encouraging her and telling her that she was doing a good job. After each push, Laylaa looked at Sasuke, with so much love in her eyes. Every time he encouraged her, she felt the need to just push herself to her limit each time. Sasuke kissed the hand he was holding and he kissed her temple.

"You're doing such a good job Laylaa, it'll be all over soon and we'll get to see our baby" Sasuke said.

"I can't wait. I wonder if it's a boy or girl" Laylaa said breathlessly

"I wonder who the baby will look like more" Sasuke said smiling

Sakura watched the scene. She was happy on the outside, but on the inside, she was really confused. Sasuke never showed anyone any emotion, but with this woman, he showed all the love he had. She was wondering how this woman could bring this side of Sasuke out, when Sakura herself, could not.

"Push again. I can see the head. Good job Uchiha keep it up" Tsunade said.

"Oh Kami I want this to end already!" Laylaa said

"Don't worry, not much more to go then you can see your baby" Tsunade said.

"Thank goodness" Laylaa said

"When you push again the head will be fully out and then we can work on the shoulders" Sakura spoke up.

Laylaa gave a heartfelt nod.

"Push"

"Great job, the head is out now we're just going to turn the baby a bit so the shoulders come out easier" Sakura explained.

Sasuke nodded and looked back to his wife. He was grateful to Laylaa for doing this for him. Both Uchiha's went through a lot of stuff the past few years. Their marriage two years ago, and travelling together, getting pregnant, and now going to the trouble of child birth. He couldn't ask for anything greater than this. He had a wonderful wife, and now a child to add to his family of two.

"Push"

As Laylaa was pushing, Sakura and Tsunade were pulling the baby out bit by bit. Eventually the shoulders popped out. They had to wait for the next contraction to start before they could tell her to push again. Laylaa was breathing hard, but she wasn't feeling any pain thanks to the epidural. As she was trying to catch her breath, Sasuke was whispering in her ear loving things. He was telling her that he loved her, and that he was grateful to have her around. Laylaa looked up at him with a smile on her face. She loved Sasuke more than anything. She would go to the ends of the Earth for him.

"Push"

The arms were out now, and Sasuke just couldn't wait for this baby to be born so he could hold it. Sasuke felt the tears in his eyes, but didn't want them to come out yet.

"Push"

The hips were going to be next, after that the baby was going to slip out. Sakura got a towel and water ready so she could clean the baby before passing it on to the parents. When the last part happened, Tsunade announced that it was a boy, and Sasuke got up to cut the umbilical cord. When he was done Sakura grabbed the baby and started cleaning him. While she was doing that child wailed loudly to let the world now that he was here. As he was crying Laylaa burst into tears in excitement. Sasuke was trying hard to hold back the tears that wanted to leak out. As Sakura finished she handed the baby over to Sasuke. At that point he couldn't hold back anymore. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked at his son. He then looked at Laylaa and smiled.

"He's beautiful" Sasuke said as he passed his wife their son.

"What are we going to name him?" she asked while she was trying to breastfeed the baby.

"Itachi, we'll name him Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Itachi Uchiha seems suitable for him" Laylaa said.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at the new parents, with smiles on their faces. They were about to leave, but stopped when Laylaa spoke up.

"Thank you, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you two being here, we probably would have never met Itachi. I was scared that we we're going to lose him, so thank you."

"Yes, thank you" Sasuke said, looking up at Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura and Tsunade assured them that it wasn't a problem and that they were very cooperative during this stage. Laylaa looked back at Sasuke.

"I love you so much Sasuke Uchiha"

"I love you too Laylaa Uchiha"

Tsunade and Sakura left with smiles on their faces. Sakura especially. Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"You sure you're okay with Sasuke having a wife and child?" Tsunade asked.

"He deserves to be happy after everything that he went through. If she can make him happy, then I'm happy for them" Sakura answered.

"You've grown up a lot Sakura, I'm proud of you" Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" Sakura said. They both left the hospital to get back to what they were doing before they got there. Tsunade had to go figure out what she was going to do with the Uchiha's and the rest of the team. Sakura went back home and thought about the events that happened today. She honestly felt happy that Sasuke found happiness. Now, she was going to find hers, knowing that one day, she'll find someone to spend the rest of her life with.

**Okay that's the end. Tell me what you think. Like I said, this came into my head while trying to get some sleep. The story has a bit of what I went through when I was in labour with my son. Basically it's just the epidural part that was the same as mine. I couldn't feel a thing, and was so drugged up I started singing…..Yes I'm strange I know…Anyway, review the story to tell me what you think. Thanks. Goodnight you monsters…**


End file.
